This invention relates broadly and generally to a system and method for enhancing driver situation awareness and environment perception in a transportation vehicle. In exemplary embodiments, discussed further herein, the invention involves components, features, and technology for improving a driver's ability to perceive objects during bad optical visibility or objects hidden in blind spots during start-up, reversing, parking, changing lanes, and other vehicle maneuvers.